Cut Your Hair, Change Your Name, Start a Band
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Under orders to take a day off and relax, Sora and Riku are bored out of their minds. Surely there is SOMETHING to do?


"Sora. Get off."

"But I'm bored…" The normally upbeat voice was incredibly whiney today.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you can cut off the circulation in my legs."

Shifting slightly from his position of lying across his silver-haired friend's legs Sora tried to make it more comfortable for both of them without really moving too much. "I'm so not fat."

"Never said you were, but your boney elbows are going to be the reason I lose my legs."

"Oh."

Rolling off of his friend he landed on his back so that he was staring at the ceiling.

"Riku."

The older teen just continued to read the book Master Yensid had given him on dream diving.

"Riku."

A page turn.

"Riiiku."

Slight change in the way the book was being held.

"Riku. I'm not going to make it."

Finally the book was set down and his friend looked at him with eyebrows raised. "You're not going to make it?"

Excited to finally have gotten his attention Sora sat up and nodded. "No. I'm not. This is so boring. Why can't we go do something?"

"Master Yensid said that we needed to relax."

"But he didn't say we had to stay here!"

"It was heavily implied."

"Really? I didn't get that vibe…"

"It was there. Just because it went over your head doesn't mean it wasn't there."

Sora smirked. "Nothing goes over my head - "

Riku threw one of the nearby pillows at his face, effectively shutting off his quoting.

"What was that for!?" The brunet asked with puffed up cheeks.

"It's a _throw_ pillow Sora. Its what it's made for."

Before a pillow fight could get started Riku's communicator beeped signaling a new text message. With a few glances toward Sora to be sure he wasn't planning a sneak attack while he was reading Riku finally set it to the side before returning to his book.

"WELL?"

"Well what?"

"What did it say?" Sora prodded.

"It was Kairi, she just wanted to let us know that she and Lea are going to be out on a mission for a while."

The brunet snorted. "Its Axel."

"You know he wants to be called Lea now."

"Well I knew him as Axel first."

"Roxas knew him as Axel." Riku grunted.

"Roxas and I are pretty close you know."

"Just call him Lea."

"Whhhy?" He collapsed onto the floor next to his friend again. "Its hard to remember."

"Get it memorized."

"You are SO funny."

"It's a symbolism thing Sora."

"Oh… like…" Sitting up he made scissors with his fingers and gestured to his hair. "Like what you did?"

"Yes. Some people cut their hair, some people change their names."

"You make it sound like were starting band." The younger teen chuckled.

Riku gave him a smirk that was… devious?

"Please tell me we are thinking the same thing…" Sora grinned.

* * *

"That was exhausting." Kairi whimpered as they strode down the halls to where the bedrooms were.

"I can't believe I ran out of potions…" Lea sighed running his fingers through his crimson spiked hair.

"Hey. I got you." She gave him a pat on the arm. "I had plenty of magic to cure you with."

"Which just goes with how awesome you are. Though its more then a little discouraging on how hard it is to fight with this stupid thing." He summoned his Keyblade. While his words were harsh, he looked at it fondly.

"I can't say from experience… but I would guess that fighting with a blade is way different then what you used before."

"Extremely."

"Well now that we're back we can rest. I need so much sleep after all those stupid Shadows. I hate when I can see them crawling about, but can't hit them!"

Lea chuckled. "Yeah those suckers are pretty annoying."

"I'm going straight to bed."

"Bet you won't be getting much sleep."

"What? Why?" She glared over at him. Was he really going to try to keep her away from the beauty of sleep?

"You don't hear that?"

She paused in the hallway. What?

Then she heard it.

Music.

 _Loud_ music.

"What is that?"

"It's got to be those two. I think they're the only other ones here right now." Lea shrugged.

"Well it's stopping now!" Kairi huffed marching toward the sounds.

Upon opening the door she found Riku and Sora playing some sort of video game, but with instruments. Obviously fake instruments. Sora had a guitar, while Riku was sitting next at a drum set; and each of them had their own microphone.

" _Yes, I know, I know, I know_ …" Riku was singing.

 _ **Singing. Riku.**_

Kairi was basically in shock upon entry.

" _But I must admit it, big guy you always come through_ ," Sora continued the song.

"Lea…" Kairi whispered. "Are you seeing this?"

"I'm recording this." He replied, angling his phone over her shoulder to get a better view.

" _You and me together,_ " They began chorusing. " _That's how it always should be, one without the other,_ " Suddenly both of their voices got seemingly ten times louder. " _Don't mean nothing to me! Noooothing to meeee!_ "

That was it.

Kairi and Lea both finally succumbed to the hysterical laughter that they'd been trying to control for the last several moments.

Sora jumped at the suddenness of the laughter, as Riku smoothly spun around on the step stool he was using as a chair.

"How long have you guys been there!?" Sora demanded, his face matching Lea's hair at this point.

"Long enough." Kairi managed.

"Who knew the Dark Knight could sing?" Lea smirked over at Riku.

Their silver-haired friend just rolled his eyes, but was watching Sora with an amused expression nevertheless. The brunet was hopping about like a fish out of water.

"You guys – y-you should have said you were back!" He finally managed.

"We literally have been back for less than five minutes." Kairi informed them.

"But still! You could have joined us!" Sora was quickly moving on from embarrassed to excited. "You still can! There are more instruments!"

"No…" The Princess of Heart started to protest.

"Keyboard and bass guitar." Riku pointed to the corner of the room where said instruments were.

"Guys, we just got back. We're tired."

"I'm game." Lea shrugged going for the bass.

"Come one Kai…" Sora gave her puppy dog eyes, even with a little pout to his lip.

"Fine." She tried to sound irritated, but she knew her smile was winning. " _One_ song."

"I get to pick the song!" Sora cried out running back to his guitar.

"I'm sure you picked the last one." Lea scolded.

"Nah. That was Riku's choice."

The two newcomers looked over at the older teen surprised.

He shrugged. "It's a good song."

"I'll sing it with you anytime." Lea smirked.

"No thanks."

"Woooow." The red head whistled. "Nooo hesitation."

"Aw. Riku loves me!" Sora clobbered his best friend in a bear hug.

"Sora. Down." Riku flicked his nose.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Bad Sora."

"Guys! I pick this song!"

"Oooh a villain song!"

"The Princess has a badass side… niiice."

"Go home Axel."

"Its Lea now! _Get it memorized_!"

* * *

From the doorway Mickey watched with fondness at the friends' friendly bickering. "And Donald said they would never learn to be normal teenagers." He chuckled quietly moving on down the hall.


End file.
